Scream
by cgal120
Summary: When she was 15, Alice Kirkland found her mother raped and murdered in her own home. Now, one year on, a masked killer is attacking the students of the World Academy, Alice being the main target. Can she save herself and her hero? US/Fem!UK multi pairings
1. Prologue

_**Scream**_

_**Prologue**_

Alice Kirkland was a complex individual. She could be the quietest person in the room; keeping her head down and studying. Or she could be the loudest; arguing a point that she wanted to make. She was a highly bright 15 year old girl, with long blonde hair and shiny green eyes. Many people teased her because of her rather large eyebrows, but Alice had grown not to care that much.

Alice lived in a small multi-cultural town in the southern area of England with her mother, father and younger brother. She also had an older brother but he was in Scotland studying in the University of Edinburgh.

Her mother's name Elizabeth. Everyone called her Liz though. Alice adored her mother, loving her natural beauty and kindness. Alice knew that her mother had a lot of friends, and could talk to her about anything; but they were as different as a mother and daughter could be.

Her father's name was James. He was the manager of a small company in the country, and because of expansion deals he had to travel around the nation a fair deal. Alice always looked forward to him coming home, but he was gone for weeks a time.

When it came to her siblings, Alice had two different perspectives. Her older brother, Scott, was eighteen years old. He had a mean streak in him, but still tried to care for his little sister in his own way. Although most time he would tease her and try to beat her up, Alice still enjoyed his company; often giving as good as she was getting. On the other hand, Alice was very fond of little brother Peter. He was just turning four years old, and liked hiding around the house. Alice would find him in the most obscure places, but Peter always smiled and laughed when she found him; he loved hugging his older sister.

The day was the twenty-third of May. It was warm and bright outside as Alice walked home from the World Academy. It was a Friday, so her mood was already brighter, but she had always received the news that her father would be on his way home from his latest trip and she couldn't wait to share her story with him. Alice was an avid writer, and in her English lessons they were moving onto Creative Writing. James always read her stories, praising and encouraging his only daughter with her talent. Alice tucked her hair behind her ear as she walked home, looking around at the streets and seeing other pupils rushing around to their own and each others homes.

"Alice!"

The girl turned around and saw her friend, Gilberte, running up the street towards her. She paused and chuckled, rolling her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm. Gilberte was taller than Alice by a few inches, and had platinum blonde hair and startling red eyes. They lived a few streets apart and had known each other for a while, always hanging out together. There was a bit of a rivalry between them; Alice being British and Gilberte being Prussian, but they took it in their stride.

"Why didn't you wait for me after PE?" Gilberte asked, the girls falling into step with one another.

"I was just excited, you know," Alice replied. "You know I haven't seen my Dad in a week and he's coming back today!"

Gilberte chuckled and patted her shoulder. "I know! I know!"

Alice smiled. "Anyway, you said you wanted to talk about something earlier."

"Oh yeah! Guess who asked me out?"

"Who?"

"Matthew Williams!"

Alice paused, trying to think of the boy.

"The quiet Canadian boy?" Gilberte prompted. "Alfred Jones' twin brother."

"Oh, Matthew!" Alice smiled. "I like him, he's sweet."

Gilberte smiled. "You know, I think his brother has a crush on you."

"Alfred? No way. Besides, I'm dating Francis…"

"You don't seem so happy about it though."

"I am," Alice protested. "He's just very pushy."

Gilbert looked at her friend and sighed. "If you're not happy then end it. He's my friend, but I know he can be a dick."

Alice nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Gil… Anyway, I'll see you after the weekend."

"Say hi to your Dad for me!"

Alice waved at her friend and then continued to walk along the main road toward the turning for her home. She lived in a very lonely little house by the woods, one with porches and a basement and attic. It was pretty, but still a little creepy. She opened up the metal gate and walked up her garden path, pausing as she noticed that the front door was open. Alice knew that her mother would be inside somewhere, the Infants school not letting out for another hour. She walked cautiously up to the front door, peaking around the door frame. She looked around carefully, straight to the living room where the backdoor was in sight. She saw a man leave wearing a brown jacket and a black hat. Alice's eyes grew wider, but she continued into the house. She walked around the lower floor first, not finding a trace of her mother anywhere. But then she walked upstairs.

Laying spread eagled and half naked in the middle of the landing was Liz. She was so badly mutilated that her lower regions were bleeding out onto the floor. Alice gagged, rushing into the nearest bathroom and throwing up. She heaved and choked, before splashing her face with cold water. With shaky hands, she pulled her mobile from her bag and dialled 999 and called for an ambulance and the police.

Time seemed to slow as Alice ran outside. She was screaming and crying, begging for somebody to help her. Anybody. Her neighbours offered to help, an elderly couple hurrying to pick up Peter from school. Alice sobbed hard as she fell to her knees on the pavement, not moving even when the emergency services arrived. They questioned her about what she had seen, Alice screaming and crying more when she saw the paramedics dragging the large black body bag containing her mother out of the house.

"Alice!" came multiple cries, the named girl looking around from the police councillor to her group of friends. Gilberte, Lovina, Feliciana, Ludwig, Antonio and Francis were running up the street towards her, all looking panicked and remorseful. Alice stood and turned to them, Francis taking her into his arms. She pressed her face to his chest and sobbed, the French boy grimacing slightly but smoothing her hair.

"Whoa, what happened?" came another voice. Alice peaked away from Francis and saw Alfred, Matthew, Kiku Honda and Demi Karpusi walking over to them as well. Alfred had been the one who had spoken.

"'er mozer 'as been murdered…" Francis said.

"Oh, my God…" Alfred said. "I am so sorry, Alice…"

The group was told to move away from her as the police asked for the description of the man Alice had seen leave her house. She told them, looking around at the crowd of people that were gathering to see what was happening.

But, in the crowd, Alice saw someone.

Someone with a brown jacket and black hat.

"There!" she cried. "Him!"

The man looked up and tried to run, but the police were quicker. They caught and detained him, taking him away for questioning.

All the while the officers were collecting evidence, Alice watched as Francis walked away to talk with Matthew, leaving her stood by herself.

"Need some company?"

The girl looked around and saw the soft smile of Alfred Jones. She nodded, tearing up again. She couldn't handle any of what was happening and it was becoming such a burden. Alfred wrapped his arms around her, smoothing her hair as she sobbed against his chest. Alice felt strangely comfortable with Alfred, the boy being more soothing that her own boyfriend.

"Alice!"

Both looked around as James hurried forwards and took hold of his daughter. Alice sobbed more and clung to her father, explaining everything that was going on. James smoothed her back softly and kissed her head.

"You're safe…" he said. "It'll be okay…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The cars pulled into the lush green area, every person wearing black. It was something Alice knew she would never forget. Scott and Peter were holding her hands, never letting go throughout the entire service. They were now stood by an open grave, watching as the white coffin was lowered slowly into the ground.

"Goodbye, Mum…" Alice whispered, throwing a rose down onto the coffin.

She would never quite be able to explain how seeing her mother left dead after being raped had changed her perspective on life. But, she had broken up with Francis and become quieter than before. More recluse. She got it into her head that the more people she knew, the more times she could get hurt. The man who had done this to her mother was no behind bars for life, but Alice still felt shaky. Like someone was watching her.

Life just wasn't going to be the same again.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Hello! This is my new little series based on the movie of the same name! I really wanted to try out some female stories, and this was the first one that I could think of. I'll try and update this as much as I can, **_**Wishful Thinking **_**having gone on hiatus and **_**The Kids From Yesterday**_** being my main focus. But, I hope that you fave and alert and review and things, because though it'll be like the films I do have some twists of my own planned. Also, for those of you who have read **_**Bump in the Night**_**, you will know I love gore so, just a warning that I'll be graphic. **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Scream**_

_**Chapter One**_

It was almost an entire year later, and Alice still hadn't quite gotten over her mother's death. How could she? Her mother had been raped and murdered in the one place that she was supposed to feel safe. It would be enough to make anyone terrified. Despite how upset she had gotten, Alice had made the decision on that day to pursue everything that her mother had encouraged her to.

She had started to write a story based on her experience, turning it into a murder mystery. Although, she was fairly certain who had murdered her mother; all the evidence had pointed towards him, and with her witness statement, he was now in prison for a very long time.

Her grades had started to moderately improve also. She was always getting A-stars in English, but she had always struggled with Maths and Science. It was just a natural reaction for her mind to go blank as she stared at chemical symbols or equations. She was also very keen on history.

One thing that hadn't changed much over the year was Francis Bonnefoy. Despite Alice dumping him because of his rude, controlling behaviour, Francis always found an excuse to harass Alice at any opportunity. Whether it be a simple hug or a more flirtatious manner of leaning against the locker above her, he took the time to make her feel uncomfortable.

On a plus though, Alice had started to grow a better friendship with Alfred Jones. She had always had a soft spot for the American boy, as he was nearly always kind to her. He was blonde and had this gravity defying lock of hair sticking out of the front of his head. His eyes were a blue so unreal that they rivalled that of a sapphire, and he had a smile so warm it could melt the heart of anyone who gazed upon it. They hadn't been particularly close in the past, but Alfred was still nice to Alice whenever he saw her. It was sort of endearing, Alice thought. Although she couldn't quite understand what was going on, Alice always went to the school's basketball games; Alfred being one of the best players on the team. She noticed that he had started to get quite protective of her as of late, defending her whenever he saw Francis being a dick to her.

At that moment, it was the longest lesson of the day (and the final one); History. Alice enjoyed this class not only because she was with all of her friends, but because of her teacher too. Mr Ward was a highly eccentric man who seemed able to make history come to life. He was expressive with the way he told them about the stories from the past, using his hands to mimic the explosions of bomb from World War Two or pulling voices of people who were key parts of those moments. For their latest topic, he was allowing them free range on whatever they wanted to do. However, he had a twist.

"You will be working in partnerships," he explained, walking around the rows of blue table. Alice glanced at Gilberte who grinned at her. "But, before you get too excited, I have chosen those partners for you." He paused and chuckled as groans sounded in the room. "Now don't be like that. It'll be interesting. You have been partnered with the people you have because of your countries. You will do an essay and a diorama of a particular moment in those countries histories. For instance, the topic of the American Revolutionary War has been given to Alfred Jones and Alice Kirkland." There was a bit of chatter around the room at this new revelation, Alice blushing slightly at the attention they were receiving. She chanced a glance over at Alfred, seeing that he too was blushing; but he had a soft smile on his face. Alice had no idea what that meant so turned her attention back to Mr Ward. "You have until the end of June to complete these projects, so don't feel rushed or pressured."

After naming their topics and partnering the class up, he told them to switch up seats to sit with their new partners. Alice was about to stand to move next to Alfred, but Gilberte was quicker as she wanted to start teasing Roderich as soon as she could. Soon, Alice found herself sat with Alfred in an easy silence; something that the American was quick to break.

"So," Alfred smiled. "We're going to be partners."

"So it would seem," Alice replied. "Although, our topic isn't really something I'm comfortable with."

Alfred looked at her slightly confused. "But, what's wrong with the topic? It's the American Revolution! Fourth of July and all that jazz!"

Alice couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm, but looked at him softly to tell him to quiet down. "Remember last term when we looked back at our family trees?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, I found that one of my ancestors was a soldier during the revolutionary war," Alice explained. "His family had moved to America to experience the New World, and had ended up adopting a small boy. They raised him as if he were their own, and my relative treated him like his brother. However, when the revolution came about, he rebelled and fought against him. He was going to shoot him… My relative that is. But he couldn't. He dropped his gun and watched his 'brother' walk away and leave him. It must have been heartbreaking watching a loved one walk away…"

Alfred stared at her for a moment, thinking about what she had just said. "That's weird. I found someone on my family tree from that war! He was adopted by a British family but fought against them in the war… Oh…"

Alice laughed a little at his slowness, finding it surprisingly cute. She patted his arm softly and smiled. "It got there eventually, did it?"

"Laugh it up," Alfred said, shaking his head and smiling despite himself.

"Come on," Alice smiled. "Let's get some research sorted. We can work round my house sometimes if it comes to it."

"Mine too," Alfred said. "This should be fun."

Alice nodded and then stood to get a text book, glancing over her shoulder at Gilberte. The Prussian girl smiled and gave a thumbs up, mouthing "wait for me by our lockers later".

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Alice kept her promise to Gilberte and was now waiting by her locker, leaning back on the cool metal whilst the Prussian girl was in the Sports Hall changing rooms getting something she had left behind before History. Alice squeaked and jumped when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Zere is no need to be alarmed," Francis said smoothly. "I am merely 'olding you."

"Get off of me, you damned frog!"

"You know, it is a shame zat we were not partnered togezer," Francis continued, ignoring Alice's struggles and pleas. "Ze one 'undred years war would 'ave been an excellent topic for us! But, alas, ze colonisation of Canada will 'ave to do."

"Oh, how will you live with yourself," Alice said sarcastically. "Now let me fuck go!"

"Non, I will not."

"Francis-"

"Hey, let her go!"

Alice looked up and saw Alfred hurrying over to them, feeling Francis let her go and back off slightly. Alfred glared at the French boy, Francis running off down the corridor. Alice watched him go for a moment before turning back to Alfred.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. No, Alfred, I'm fine," Alice said.

"Good," Alfred said. "Well, I'll see you later. I've got basketball practice."

"Okay. Don't forget you're coming to mine tomorrow!"

"How could I forget getting to spend time with you?" Alfred said, smiling softly. Alice blushed slightly and looked at her shoes, smiling a little herself. Alfred grinned and head off in the direction of the Sports Hall, leaving Alice alone with her thoughts. It was short lived however, as Gilberte finally came over to her and the pair set off for their homes.

"Guess what I heard," Gilberte said.

"What?"

"Antonio is spending the night at Lovina's, so Feliciana is spending the night around my house with Ludwig!" Gilberte grinned. "Naturally, she staying in my room with me according to my mother, but still."

Alice chuckled. "You can always come round mine sometimes, you know. Dad's going on a trip with Peter to see Scott in Scotland tonight, so I get the house all to myself for 2 weeks!"

"I wish I could have freedom like that," Gilberte said, adjusting her skirt. "Honestly, there's a simple wall separating my room from Ludwig's and I can still hear him in there tinkering with something… It's weird…"

"Be more scared if you hear him tinkering with anything Italian."

"Bitch! I have mental images now!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Alice smiled from the front door of her house, watching as James put the last of the bags into the boot of the car. Peter was stood with her, smiling up at her with wide shiny blue eyes like their mother's. Alice knelt down to his level and smiled.

"You better be good for Daddy," she said.

"I will, Aly!" Peter grinned.

"Play up for Scott as much as you like though," she grinned, winking. Peter laughed and hugged his big sister.

"Why can't you come too?"

"Because I have important stuff that needs finishing at school," Alice smiled. "Final tests I have to do to make sure I'm ready for the big wide world."

"But you're really smart anyways!"

Alice chuckled. "Thank you, Peter," she said, kissing his forehead. They both looked around when James walked over to them. He looked a little uneasy about leaving his daughter alone, but that time was the only break he could get from work to see his oldest son.

"Alice, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, Dad, I'm certain!" Alice smiled. "I won't be totally alone. I've got the girls, and I'll have Alfred occasionally for the History project. Everything will be fine! Just go and say hi to Scott for me!"

James chuckled and hugged his daughter. "I will, Love," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Be good."

"You too," she smiled. "Love you."

"I love you too."

Alice watched as James took Peter's hand and took him to the car, opening the door and buckling him in before getting into the driver's seat. They both waved as they drove away, Alice waving back before shutting the door. She looked into the large, silent house, suddenly feeling that it was much more isolated than she could remember.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Ha Ha! There is progress! I'm sorry for those of you who dislike FrUK. That's just how this story rolls. To get to the USUK good stuff, we must venture through that pairing too. Anyway, this should be getting much more interesting next chapter, so keep an eye out!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Scream**_

_**Chapter Two**_

The house was large and grand. The outer walls were a pale blue, highlighting the large white window frames. The front garden was large, lush and green; flowers of many colours grouped together in various patterns. Blossoms hung on the large tree on the far side away from the empty driveway.

The night was cool and clear, stars littering the black sky without a single cloud blocking the view.

Lovina Vargas smiled at the sight, turning away from the window and back to the mirror on her desk. She sighed to herself, picking up her brush and running it through her dark brown hair. She put a red head band on and then went downstairs to get the popcorn ready for hers and Antonio's movie night. She looked at the paintings on the walls; some hers, some Feliciana's and some professional. She sighed once more, seeing that her paintings weren't as good as her sisters; those being only distinguishable from the professional paintings by her name signed in the bottom right hand corner. Although, she was touched that her grandfather had put her paintings up too.

Lovina walked into the large grand living room that adjoined the pristine kitchen, walking onto the cool white tiles and opening a cupboard. But, before she could get anything out, the phone rang. Rolling her eyes, Lovina reached for the silver cordless phone, bringing the receiver up to her face.

"Ciao?"

"Hello," came a man's voice, husky and croaky as though he needed a lozenge.

"Si," Lovina said, waiting as there was silence on the line.

"Who is this?" asked the man.

"Who are you trying to reach?" Lovina asked.

"What number is this?"

"What number are you trying to reach?" Lovina asked, starting to get a bit frustrated with this weirdo.

"I don't know," replied the man.

"I think you have the wrong number," Lovina sighed.

"Do I?"

"Si, it happens," Lovina replied. "Take it easy." She hung up the phone and put it back onto its stand, moving back into the kitchen to get the popcorn from the still open cupboard. Once more, the phone rang. "Ciao."

"I'm sorry," said the man from before. "I guess I dialled the wrong number."

Lovina rolled her eyes. "So why did you dial it again?"

"To apologize."

"You're forgiven. Ciao."

"Wait, wait, don't hang up," the man said.

Lovina walked into the living room once more and stood in front of the sliding glass back door, looking out at the pitch black evening. "What?"

"I want to talk to you for a second," the man said.

Lovina looked at the phone in disgust, thinking that she had been dialled by some pervert. "They've got like 900 numbers for that. Ciao!" She hung up once more, a grin on her face. She put the phone back onto its stand again, finally getting the popcorn from the cupboard and putting it in a pot on the stove. She reached for the phone as it rang once more. "Ciao?"

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" asked the man.

"Who is this?" Lovina asked, walking back in front of the stove.

"You tell me your name, I'll tell you mine."

Lovina looked sceptical, shaking the popcorn to help it cook with one hand. "I don't think so."

"What's that noise?" asked the man.

Lovina smiled, playing along innocently. "Popcorn."

"You're making popcorn?"

"Uh-huh."

"I only eat popcorn at the movies."

"I'm getting ready to watch a DVD."

"Really? What?"

"Just some scary movie."

"Do you like scary movies?" the man asked.

"Si."

"What's your favourite scary movie?" he asked.

Lovina rolled her eyes, knowing he was flirting with her. She moved away from the stove and took a seat on the sofa, directly in front of the glass door. "I don't know."

"You have to have a favourite."

"Uh… Halloween, I guess," she said. "You know, the one with the guy that stalked the baby sitters. What's yours?"

"Guess."

"Uh… A Nightmare On Elm Street?"

"Is that the one where the guy had knives for fingers?" asked the man.

"Si, Freddy Krueger," Lovina said.

"Freddy… That's right," the man said, his voice starting to creep out the Italian girl who wished her boyfriend would hurry up. "I liked that movie. It was scary."

"The first one was, but the rest sucked," Lovina replied.

The conversation then took a turn.

"So, you gotta boyfriend?"

Lovina giggled, deciding to play along. "Why? You wanna ask me out?"

"Maybe," said the man. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," she lied, wanting to see where this would lead.

"You never told me your name."

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"Because I want to know who I'm looking at."

Lovina blinked, spinning around to face the glass door. "Why did you say?"

"I want to know who I'm talking to," the man replied.

"That's not what you said," Lovina said, standing and walking over to the door. She reached her hand up and let it rest on the light switch for the garden and pool lights.

"What do you think I said?" asked the man.

Lovina clicked the outside lights on, many lights flooding the back garden. She surveyed the grounds, but saw that it was empty. No one there. With a deep breath, she turned the lights out and in the background she heard her popcorn pop. "I have to go now."

"Wait…" said the man. "I thought we were gonna go out."

"Nah, I don't think so…" Lovina said.

"Don't hang up on me."

"Ciao."

"Don't-"

Lovina hung up the phone, making sure the backdoor was locked before moving towards the stove as the phone rang again in her hands. "Shit…" She sighed nervously, moving the popcorn from the stove before answering the phone.

"Si?"

"I told you not to hang up on me," the man said in a harsher voice.

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Dial someone else!"

"You getting scared?" he asked, Lovina sensing an air of sadism around him. She hung up the phone once more and walked into the kitchen, her eyes widening as she saw the popcorn was on fire. She picked it up and put it into the sink and turned the tap on, the phone in her hand ringing once more.

"Listen, asshole-"

"No, you listen, you little bitch," snapped the man. "You hang up on me again, and I'll gut you like a little fish. You understand?"

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Lovina asked, her voice shaking almost as much as her hands.

"More of a game really," the man said tauntingly. "Can you handle that…? Curly?"

Lovina looked out of the window, trying to see whoever was calling her.

"Can you see me?"

"Listen," Lovina said. "I am two seconds away from calling the police!"

"They'd never make it in time; we're in the middle of nowhere."

"What do you want?" Lovina asked frantically.

"To see what you insides look like."

Lovina gasped and hung up once more. She screamed slightly as the front doorbell rang, walking to the living room doorway and calling down the hall in the hopes it was Antonio. "Ciao? Who's there?" She screamed again as the phone rang, answering.

"You should never call out and ask if someone's there! Don't you watch scary movies? It's a fucking death wish, you thick shit!" the man snapped. "You may as well have opened the door to check out a creepy noise!"

"Look, you've had your fun now!" Lovina sobbed. "So, please just leave me alone!"

"Or else what?"

"My boyfriend will be here any second and he'll be pissed when he finds out!"

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend?" asked the man, his voice sickeningly sweet.

"I fucking lied!" Lovina sobbed. "I do have a boyfriend!"

"His name wouldn't happen to be Antonio would it?"

Lovina paused, shaking as tears streamed down her face. "How do you know his name?"

"Turn on the patio lights… Again…"

Lovina turned slowly and walked back over to the patio doors, her shaky hand reaching to turn on the lights once more. She yelled in shock as she saw Antonio tied to a chair by her pool, his mouth taped shut and his body covered in cuts and bruises. "Oh, mio Dio!" she cried, unlocking the door and opening it slightly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" the man said on the phone.

The Italian girl shut the door quickly and locked it. "Where are you?"

"Guess."

"Please… Please, don't hurt him!"

"That depends on you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want to play a game."

"No," Lovina snapped, sick of this bastard's games.

"Then Señor España dies."

Lovina's eyes widened. She got annoyed by her boyfriend, but would never want that to happen. "NO! NO!"

"Which is it?"

"W-What kind of game?" Lovina said defeatedly.

"Turn off the lights and you'll find out."

Lovina released a shaky breath and reluctantly turned off the lights, trying to block out Antonio's muffled shouts for help.

"Here's how to play," the man explained. "I ask you a question, and if you get it right, Antonio lives."

"Please don't do this," Lovina begged, hiding behind TV after turning off the lights in the room.

"It'll be easy," the man said. "Movie trivia. I'll even give you a warm up question… Name the killer in Halloween."

"I can't…"

"Come on, it's your favourite scary movie! He stalked the baby sitters."

"Michael… Michael Myers…"

"Well done. Now for the real question."

"NO!"

"Name the killer in Friday the 13th."

Lovina jumped up, knowing the answer instantly. "Jason!" she cried. "It was Jason Voorhees!"

"Wrong!" said the man in a sing-song voice.

"What? No! It was Jason!" Lovina said, annoyed.

"Wrong. The original killer was Jason's mother! Jason didn't come along until the sequel!"

"You tricked me…" Lovina sobbed.

"Lucky for you, there's a bonus round. But, poor Antonio… I'm afraid he's out!"

There was a noise outside, so Lovina hurried over to the door once more and turned on the lights again. Antonio was dead, his insides on the outside and his throat slit so far his head was almost on the floor. Lovina sobbed and hid behind the TV again.

"Final question," said the man.

"Leave me alone!"

"Answer and I will," said the man. "What door am I am?"

Lovina looked up at the patio door, then to the living room door where she had full shot of the front door. She looked around and found her grandfather's letter opener, picking it up to use as a weapon. "What?"

"There are two main doors to your house. The front and the patio. Which one am I at?"

"I won't answer that."

"Very well."

A wooden chair flies through the glass of the patio doors, Lovina running from her hiding place and hiding behind the island in the middle of the kitchen. She stares at the living room, watching as something ran through it and into the hallway. She crawled along the floor and out of door in the kitchen out into the garden, hiding under the window sill. She panted for a moment, finally deciding to look up and check inside the house once more. However, the man (donned in all black with a ghostly white face mask) was stood with his back to her. He suddenly turned around, punching his hand through the glass of the window at the frightened Italian who screamed and hit him with the phone that was still in her hand. She ran away towards the pool, looking at Antonio as he sat lifeless in the chair still. She sobbed and continued to run, turning back to see how far the killer was behind her and thought it was safe for now. Lovina looked back towards the driveway, seeing that her grandfather, Romulus, was driving up the street towards the house. He was still a youngish man and very strong, so Lovina knew he would protect her. She looked around again to see where the killer was, only to be caught around the neck by him and stabbed near her heart. She fell to the floor and looked up at him, about to scream for help as he stabbed her throat.

Romulus pulled into the driveway, getting out of his car and locking it before walking up to his house. He was half expecting Lovina to be on the sofa making out with that Spanish boy, knowing that Feliciana was at the German boy's home. He chuckled to himself, but then heard the water running. He walked into the living room and saw the chair and the glass, turning his head and seeing the water overflowing from a sink filled with popcorn. He turned off the tap and had a closer look around, spotting Antonio in the back garden. Shocked, he went into the hall to pick up the phone to call the police.

"Lovina?" he called on his way. "Bella, are you there?"

When he received no reply he went to dial the number, but heard something on the line. It was whimpers and croaky cries for help as the sound of dragging happened.

"Lovina?" he asked.

"Grandpa Rome?" she croaked, using the girls' nickname for him.

"Bambino, where are you?" he asked, but then the line went dead. He looked at the phone, then dialled the emergency services number and requested an ambulance and the police. He then walked out of the front door to look for his oldest granddaughter. He looked near the driveway, but as he turned around he saw something that made him yell out in fear and pain.

Hung from the tree with the pretty blossoms was Lovina; she was covered in blood, her insides on the outside.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Am I morbid? Yes, yes I am. So, I did say in the description that this was also a multipairing story, so here was you slight dose of Spamano. Except, they didn't really do much. And they got murdered. Yeah, what I romantic date. Oh, and naturally the movie they were going to watch would have been Saw. So, Ghostface has claimed his first few victims? Who is this masked killer and who will he target next? Review to find out! **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Scream**

**Chapter 3**

Alice awoke early the next morning to the sound of sirens blaring through the streets. She sat up in her bed and looked out of her window, watching as the many cars patrolled the streets for a reason that she didn't know. Sighing, she looked at the alarm clock on her desk and saw that it was 5am. School didn't start until 8:30, but she knew that she wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon.

She kicked her feet out of bed and onto the floor, scratching her fingers through her blonde hair. She caught sight of herself in her mirror, chuckling to herself as she took in the shorts, vest and tired expression. With a roll of her eyes, she went downstairs and got herself a bowl of cereal, watching TV as she ate. Well, she attempted to eat TV; none of the channels were active yet except for ones like Cartoon Network or Nickleodeon. Alice sighed to herself and finished her food, putting the bowl and spoon into the sink before turning the TV off and running upstairs to the bathroom. She had a shower, wrapping herself in a towel and then another one around her hair, before brushing her teeth and allowing the towels to soak up the water on her body. She then dried and walked to her bedroom, putting on shorts and a t-shirt and some trainers. Finally, she got her bag and sorted it out ready for her lessons that day. By the time she was done, it 7:30. She grabbed her house keys from the kitchen side after putting her lunch in her bag, and then walked out of the house and locking the door.

Police cars drove past her on ever street she walked down, one time an officer walking up to her to make sure she was going somewhere safe. She replied that she was heading to school so the officer let her go but kept an eye on her. Alice kept glancing over her shoulder, a little intimidated by the officers that kept on looking at her. Eventually, she arrived at school and got quite the shock. More police were at the school, along with news vans and reporters. Alice walked past them, listening to the disjointed conversations that included the words "blood" and "cult".

"Do you believe this shit?" Gilberte asked, walking up behind Alice and making her jump.

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

"You don't know?" Gilberte asked in disbelief. "Lovina and Antonio were killed last night."

"What? No way."

"Ja! Ludwig's over with the other cadets because they're using all resources to find this sick fuck. But, he's really worried about Feliciana. She was really upset. You know, Principle Vargas found them. Feli was so scared; if she hadn't have stayed with Ludwig she could have been killed too…"

"Oh God…"

"We're not just talking killed though," Gilberte continued. "We're talking slasher-movie-killed. Ripped open from end to end! Lovina was found hanging from a tree and Antonio tied to a chair, their insides on the outside…"

"Oh, my God!" Alice said, both girls walking up the steps to the school to go to their first class.

"Yeah, they're interrogating the entire school."

"They think it's school related?"

"They're fucking clueless!" Gilberte said, taking her seat next to her in the English classroom. "I mean, West said it's the worst crime this town's seen since…" She hesitated, Alice knowing what she was about to say and looking at the desk. "Well, it's bad…"

Class started a few minutes later, the other students coming and taking their seats. Alfred smiled at Alice as he took his seat behind her, Matthew taking a seat next to his brother after giving Gilberte a quick kiss. None of the students could concentrate on the lesson, choosing rather to stare at the seats where Lovina and Antonio once sat; all hoping that Feliciana was okay. They all looked up as Mai Ling, the student from Wy, knocked on the door and walked into the room. She handed a note to the teacher before hurrying from the room. The teacher looked up from the note and directly at Alice.

"Um, Alice… It appears to be your turn."

Alice looked up from her work and then grabbed her bag, walking out of the room with a final glance back at Gilberte and Alfred, both of which were smiling at her reassuringly.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

In the Principle's office, Vice Principle Beilschmidt was sat with Ludwig and Officer Neal. They were looking through the list of pupils left for questioning, Ludwig staying on the sidelines as the student support.

"Who's next?" Neal asked.

"Alice Kirkland," Beilschmidt said. "She was the daughter of…" He trailed off, Neal knowing exactly who she was the daughter of. Just at that moment, Alice knocked on the door and peaked inside.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

Mr Beilschmidt nodded and let her inside, offering her a seat near the desk.

"Hello, Officer Neal. Ludwig," Alice said, taking her seat.

"How is everything?" Neal asked.

"Good," Alice replied.

"And your Dad and brothers?"

"We're fine, thanks."

"We're going to keep this very brief, Alice. The police just want to ask you a few questions," Mr Beilschmidt explained.

"Okay."

"Alice, were you very close to Lovina Vargas and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?" Neal asked. Alice answered every question honestly, soon being let out of the room just as the bell rang for break time.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Alice was stood next to her locker at the end of the day, getting a few books from it for a her history project. She was waiting for Gilberte to come back from PE so that they could arrange a time for her to go round the Prussian girls home that evening. She put the books into her bag, then shut her locker revealing Francis leaning on the one next to her. She jumped slightly and then hit him.

"Don't do that, bastard!" she snapped.

"But it is adorable when you jump, belle," Francis grinned.

"What is your problem?" Alice asked. "Why do you keep acting like such a pervert?"

"Zat is a matter of opinion," Francis said, draping his arms around her. She tried to move back but he kept a firm hold on her. "Now, zis, for instance, would be considered romantic between lovers."

"I am not your lover!"

"But you could be…"

Alice struggled against Francis' hold, hitting him hard on the chest. "Let me go!"

"Non-"

"Hey!"

The French boy looked around and saw Gilberte and Alfred hurrying up the corridor. Alfred had been the one who had shouted, both he and Gilberte looking at the expression on Alice's face and speeding up. Francis let her go quickly and ran off, the newcomers watching him go before turning to Alice.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked, putting his hands on her arms softly. Alice blinked, surprised by the contrast between Francis and Alfred's touches.

"Yes," Alice finally said. "Yeah, Alfred, I'm fine. Thank you."

Gilberte looked at the pair and smiled. "I'll pick you up with my Dad at 7, Aly."

Alice looked at her best friend. "Sounds good," she smiled. She waved as Gilberte hurried over to walk home with Ludwig, turning back to Alfred and smiling. "Ready to go?"

"I am," he grinned.

Together, the pair walked through the streets seeing more police officers patrolling and reporters trying to get people to talk about the two murdered students. Some of the reporters recognised Alice from the trial of her mother's murder, so Alfred hid her slightly and ran down the street.

"Thanks," Alice smiled, walking up to her front door and unlocking it. Alfred looked up at the house and smiled, taking in everything as he walked inside and followed her into the living room. "So, how are we going to do this then?"

"Huh?" Alfred said, his attention coming away from the house and back to her. "Oh, well… You're better at words than I am."

"And you're better at art," Alice said. "So, we'll plan together and I'll write the essay."

"And we'll design together and I'll make the diorama," Alfred grinned. Alice nodded and sat on the floor with him, getting her books out of her bag and opening to the pages about the Revolutionary War. "Hey, Aly…"

"Alice."

"Sorry…" Alfred said. "Alice, we both have ancestors in the war… and they were in the same story, so why don't we make that into a scene?"

"My relative pointing a gun at yours?"

"Yeah," Alfred said. "It brings it down to the raw nerve of family against family. I thought it would give it a more realistic and personal view."

Alice smiled. "That's actually a very good idea, Alfred!"

"It's been known to happen," Alfred chuckled.

Alice got a notepad out and the pair started to take notes from the book on their topic, Alfred getting a pad from his backpack and starting to draw a design for the diorama. A few hours later, the pair had a first draft completed.

"Do you want a drink?" Alice asked, packing her stuff away.

"Oh, yeah please," Alfred smiled. "Do you have any soda?"

"That I do," Alice smiled. "I do have a 5 year old brother, remember."

Alfred chuckled and followed her into the kitchen, taking a glass from her when she passed it over. She then poured him out some Cola and herself some orange juice, smiling at him as she sipped her drink.

"Hey, Alice…" Alfred said.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you let Gil call you Aly and not me?"

Alice blushed. "I… Well, she's my best friend…"

"What am I?"

Alice looked at him, unsure as to how to answer that question. Alfred looked at her carefully and sighed.

"I care about you, Alice," he said. "I always have… I can't explain it, but I do… Whenever I saw you with Francis, even to this day, I got this horrible feeling in my chest… I wanted to be the one to hold you… and on that day I did hold you… It felt right… Shoot me down and call me a fool, but it won't change how I feel."

Alice looked at him, the blush on her face growing. "Alfred… I… I'm not sure if I'm ready… for something like that…"

"I may not be able to read the atmosphere, but I know that you are only afraid of relationships because of what happened to your mother. But… It's been a year, Alice. I don't want to sound insensitive, because I never want you to be that scared or upset again. But, you can't move on with your life if you always think of that."

Alice looked at her feet, knowing that he was absolutely right. She didn't want him to be, but he was. Everything he had said was the complete truth and she teared up, not knowing what to do. Alfred looked at her softly before putting his empty glass down and hugging her close. Alice gripped his shirt and pressed her face to his chest, Alfred smoothing her hair softly and soothingly.

"Shhhh…" he soothed. "It's okay…"

"I just miss her so much…" Alice mumbled.

"I know," Alfred said.

Alice looked up at him, so Alfred smiled softly and wiped her eyes. He let his hand hold her cheek softly, smoothing the skin with his thumb. Alice closed her eyes and lent into the touch, sighing softly.

"You're right," she said. "I hate to say it, but you're right."

"I know I am," Alfred smiled jokingly, chuckling as Alice head butted his chest. "So… Does this mean you'll go out with me?"

Alice opened her eyes, looking up into Alfred's shiny blue ones. "Yes, Alfred Jones. I will go out with you."

Alfred grinned and without thinking he lent down and kissed her. Alice's eyes widened for a moment before they closed and she relaxed into the kiss.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Alfred had gone home a while later, leaving Alice alone in her house once more. She sat in the living room and turned on the news.

"_The bodies of 16 year old Lovina Vargas and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo were discovered late last night by the girl's grandfather._"

Alice sighed and changed the channel, seeing another report of the murders.

"_This quiet town is in shock and nobody can quite believe what has happened here. Although, this is not the first time this small community has endured such a tragedy. Only one year ago, Elizabeth Kirkland, wife and mother, was found raped and murdered in her own home by her young daughter, Alice._"

Alice turned off the TV and looked at the clock, seeing that it was just past 7:00. She sighed and then looked at the picture on the mantle piece, one of her and her mother; they were smiling and hugging. Unable to look any longer, Alice looked at her lap now wishing that Alfred had stayed with her.

She looked up again when the phone rang. With a mumbled complaint she stood and answered it, hearing a disgruntled Gilberte on the line.

"Hello?"

"Alice! I'm so sorry! We're on our way okay? My grandfather forgot to fill the car up when he used it to go to the school today, so Dad's had to get the spare stuff."

"It's past 7:00," Alice pointed out.

"Don't worry," Gilberte said, a smirk evident in her voice. "Lovina and Toni didn't bit it till way past 10:00."

Alice couldn't help but look out the living room window. "Oh, oh that's comforting…"

"Look, to cheer you up I've got a ton of new DVDs and we can stay up and watch them?"

"Fine," Alice smiled. "I've also got a bit of news!"

"What?"

"You'll find out when you get here!"

"Urgh! Fine!" Gilberte said. "Be there soon."

Alice chuckled as she hung up, jumping as the phone in her hand started to ring once more.

"Gil, just get in the car," she said, as she answered it.

"Hello, Alice," said the voice of man; all distorted and hoarse.

"Uh… Hi, who is this?"

"You tell me."

"Well, I… I have no idea," Alice said.

"Scary night isn't it? With all the murders and all. It's like it's just come out of a horror movie or something."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Alfred, you gave yourself away! I know you like all that scary movie crap! Why are you calling me like this?"

"Do you like scary movies, Alice?" the man continued.

"I like that thing your doing with your voice, Alfred; it's sexy," Alice smirked, trying to freak her 'boyfriend' out.

"What's your favourite scary movie, Alice?"

"You know I don't watch that shit."

"Why not? Too scared?"

"No no… What's the point? They are all the same! Some stupid killer stalking some big breasted girl that can't act when she is running up the steps when she should be going out the front door! It's insulting!"

"Are you alone in the house?"

"Alfred, that's so unoriginal; I'm disappointed in you."

"Maybe because I'm not Alfred."

Alice paused and looked at the phone in confusion. "So, who are you?"

"The question isn't who am I," said the man. "It's where am I?"

"S-so where are you?"

"Your front porch."

Alice looked at the front door. "Why would you be calling from my front porch?" she asked, standing and walking to the front door.

"That's the original part."

"Oh yeah?" Alice asked. "Well, I call your bluff." She unlocked the front door and then opened it, walking outside onto the front porch and looking around. "So where are you?"

"Right here."

Alice looked around some more, wondering if he really was there. With a smirk, she decided to try something.

"Can you see me?" she asked.

"Uh huh."

She put her finger on her face along her eyebrows. "What am I doing, huh?" There was a pause. "Nice try, Alfred. Bye now."

"If you hang up on me, you'll die just like your mother!" the man said in a vicious voice. "Do you want to die, Alice? Your mother sure didn't."

"Fuck you, you cretin," Alice snapped, hanging up the phone and running back into the house. She locked the door behind her, pausing to catch her breath. However, a cloaked figure with a white mask suddenly burst out of the cupboard next to her, slashing his shiny long knife at her. "No!" she screamed, ducking and falling to the floor. The killer tried to stab her, but Alice kicked out at him and managed to get him away. She screamed and rushed to her feet, trying to open the front door but couldn't get the lock open in time. In the meantime, the killer got to his feet and tried to stab her again, forcing Alice to abandon the door and run upstairs. As she ran, she dialled 999 and asked for the police is a shaky voice. She screamed once more as the killer chased her up the stairs, managing to get to her room and lock herself inside. The killer started kicking at the door, trying to break inside. However, he could not so left. Alice backed over by the window, clutching her chest as she breathed heavily. She screamed again as something touched her arm, jumping back out of the way and seeing Francis on her window sill; something he had down many times in the past when they had been dating.

"Francis?"

"Ze door was locked and I 'eard screaming," he said, climbing inside. Alice continued to back away though, watching as a mobile phone fell from his pocket. "What?" Alice ran to her door and unlocked it, running down stairs and towards the front door which she finally managed to open. She screamed when she saw someone stood by it, but calmed as she realised it was Officer Neal. Francis ran down after her, seeing Alice hide behind Neal. The officer and his back-up detained Francis, one officer taking Alice over to an ambulance to calm down and be questioned.

Whilst this was happened, Francis pleading that he was innocent in the background, Gilberte and her Dad arrived, the Prussian girl rushing over to her friend.

"God, Alice…" she said, hugging her after they'd finished questioning. "I'm so sorry I was late…"

"Don't worry," Alice said, hugging her back. "I just have to go to the station for some more formal questioning, then we can go to your house."

"Okay," Gilberte said. "Ludwig's there at the moment so he'll be taking care of you I expect."

"Could you call Alfred for me and explain what's happened and tell him not to worry, please?"

"Sure, but why…? Oh!"

Alice chuckled slightly at her friend, Gilberte grinning a little and going over to her Dad to drive to the station with him. Alice got into the police car with Neal, still shaken and confused.

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: How many of you saw any of that coming? So, we finally have some USUK action going on! Alice got attacked by our lovely Ghostface, Francis has been arrested and Gilberte has just seen the light. Whatever shall happen next? Review to find out! **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Scream**_

_**Chapter Four**_

After being taken to the station, Alice was questioned about what had happened; having to give descriptions of her attacker and the voice of the man on the phone. She watched as Francis struggled against the hold of the police officers as they took him into a separate room for questioning.

Alice looked up as Ludwig walked over to her, meaning that it was near enough time for her to go to his and Gilberte's house.

"Did they get in touch with my Dad?" Alice asked.

"In a way," Ludwig said.

"What do you mean?"

"Scott said they arrived but he took off in a hurry, leaving Peter with him."

"Oh God…"

At this point, Gilberte got into the room and walked over to Alice and Ludwig. "Aly, we're going to get you out of here now, okay?" Alice nodded and stood, Ludwig passing over her jacket and walking out of the back door of the station with them. Their Dad was waiting in the car nearby, so they would have to take a quick walk. However, the press that had gathered by the station after news of the attack had spread spotted Alice. One reporter hurried over to her first, Alice recognising her as Mary Wilson; a sleazy reporter who was writing a book about Alice's mother's death, saying that the man who had been arrested was innocent.

"Alice!" she called. "Alice, what's happened? Are you alright?"

Gilberte stood in front of her friend, Ludwig standing close too. "She's not answering any questions! Just leave us alone!"

Alice, however, pushed past Gilberte. "No, Gil. It's okay. She's just doing her job, right Mary?"

"Exactly!" Mary grinned, holding a microphone out to talk to Alice.

"So, how's the book?" Alice asked.

"It'll be out later this year," Mary said.

"I'll look for it," Alice said.

"I'll send you copy!" Mary smiled, thinking that Alice was looking forward to seeing it. Alice corrected her though by punching her hard around the face. Mary fell backwards against her cameraman, Gilberte and Ludwig laughing at the sight and hurrying Alice over to their Dad's car.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A little while later, the girls were sat on the beds in Gilberte's room; both changed into pyjamas. Alice was sitting quietly on her bed, smiling slightly as Gilberte bounced excitedly on hers.

"God, I loved it!" Gilberte laughed. "'I'll send you a copy' BAM! Bitch got flattened! That was so awesome!"

Alice chuckled slightly at her friend, hugging one of her stuffed toys close to her. They both looked around as Ludwig knocked and entered the room.

"I thought you might want some ice for that right hook," he said, offering her an ice pack.

"Thanks," Alice replied, taking the ice pack from him and putting it on her bruised knuckles.

"I'll be right next door if you guys needs me," Ludwig said. "Try to get some sleep."

Gilberte made a face at him, Ludwig rolling his eyes at his sister and leaving the room. She then turned her attention back to Alice.

"So, do you really think Francis did it?"

"He was there, Gil."

"He was destined to have a dramatic flaw worse than groping."

Both girls looked around as the bedroom door opened and Mrs Beilschmidt walked into the room.

"Telephone," she smiled.

"Who is it?" Gilberte asked.

"It's for Aly," her mother replied. Alice looked confused but got up, hoping that it was her father finally getting in touch with her. She walked out of the room and onto the landing with Mrs Beilschmidt, getting directed to where the phone was.

"Hello?" she said as she picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Alice," came the voice of the killer.

"NO!" Alice yelled, Gilberte running out of her room and holding her hand.

"Poor Francis," he said. "An innocent guy doesn't stand a chance with you. I wonder how your new boyfriend will fair?" "Leave him alone!" Alice cried. "Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough… I promise…"

The line went dead as Ludwig came over and took the receiver away from Alice, the girl shaking as she got led back into Gilberte's room.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The next morning, Alice sat with Gilberte and Ludwig at the dining table eating their breakfasts. They were all dressed and ready for school, just waiting on Mr Beilschmidt to sort out the car. They were watching TV as they ate, Alice's hands still shaking as she wondered whether Alfred was okay. Her attention was turned to the TV though as a new report started on the screen.

"_16 year old, Alice Kirkland became the first of the local teenagers to escape a vicious attack from the Ghostface killer last night. Alice is the daughter of Elizabeth Kirkland who was brutally murdered last year by convicted murderer Norman Dee, who broke into their home and savagely raped and tortured the deceased. Dee is now waiting appeal for the life imprisonment sentence handed down by young Alice after she testified against him. She was the key witness in the town's case against-_"

Gilberte turned the TV off at that point, none of them wanting to hear the rest of the report.

"It's never going to stop is it?" Alice asked.

"I got a message from the Chief this morning," Ludwig said. "Francis was released after his cellular phone bill came back as clean; he didn't make those phone calls on that phone. But, they're cross-referencing any calls made to you and Lovina. It'll take some time though."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The three teenagers walked onto the school campus, instantly getting harassed by the local media who were trying to get a more detailed account of what had happened the night before. Alice felt sick when she heard one reporter shout "how did it feel to almost get brutally murdered?" She kept a distraction clear for herself though; she was looking around and keeping an eye out for Alfred. She wanted to make sure that he was okay and that that psycho hadn't done anything to him last night. Alice wandered around the entire campus, finally spotting that wild cowlick through the crowd in the PE corridor.

"Alfred!" she called, watching as the tall blue eyed boy turned around and looked at her. His eyes widened in relief and he hurried forwards and hugged Alice tightly.

"Oh, God," he said. "I was so worried about you!"

"I was worried about you too," Alice said, hugging him back tightly. She nuzzled his chest and looked up at him. "The guy called me again at Gil's house… He said about you and I was so scared he was going to get you."

"I'm fine," Alfred said, kissing her forehead. "I'm more concerned about you! The guy was actually in your house! I felt so bad when Gilberte called me! It was only a couple of hours after I had left! I am so sorry."

"Don't be stupid," Alice scolded. "It wasn't your fault, it was that psychopath's!"

"Did they catch anyone?" Alfred asked.

"Francis… But they released him…"

Alfred sighed and looked around just in case the French boy was in the corridor anywhere. "I promise, I won't let him do anything to you."

"Let's just go to class…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The rest of the day went slowly, Alice constantly being hounded by the press. She was slowly beginning to get more and more upset, deciding to go back to the school's councillor; the same one she had gone to after her mother's murder.

Lunchtime came after another lesson of staring pupils, this time Alice staying in the corridor with Alfred and Gilberte.

"Alfred, do you know where Mattie is?" Gilberte asked, looking around the hall for her boyfriend.

"He's down there," Alfred said, pointing as Matthew walked out of a French classroom and hurried over to them. He waved to them and grinned.

"Hey," he smiled, kissing Gilberte on the cheek. "How are we all?"

"Could be better," Alice said. "You know, after I was almost killed last night."

"Sorry…" Matthew said.

"No, I am…" Alice said. "It's not your fault…"

Matthew looked down the corridor, the others turning and watching as a guy ran down the corridor in a costume similar to that of the Ghostface killer. Alice hid slightly in shock, Alfred holding her close and glaring at the back of the other boy as he continued down the hall. Alice needed to get away though, so ran away from her friends in the opposite direction. Until she bumped into someone.

"Ow…" she said, looking up and seeing Francis rubbing his arm.

"It's just me," Francis said, seeing her scared look. "Whoa… Do you still think it was me?"

To reply, Alice started to back away.

"It wasn't me!" Francis said, following her. "My bill was clean!"

Alice shook her head and ran away towards the girls toilets, hurrying inside. She walked over to a sink and wiped tears from her eyes, trying to calm herself down. However, she heard people talking some stalls behind her so hid in the far end one.

"She was never attacked, I think she made it all up," came the voice of Elizabeta Héderváry.

"Why would she lie about it?" asked the voice of Lili Zwingli.

"For attention! The girl has some serious issues," Elizabeta explained. "What if she did it? What if Alice killed Lovina and Antonio?"

"Why would she do that though?"

"Maybe she had the hots for Antonio? She was always fighting with him, so maybe it was just sexual tension! And she killed them both in a jealous rage!"

Lili sighed. "Why would Alice want to be with Antonio? She's with Alfred now."

"Yeah. Now! But she wasn't when the murder happened!"

"Still… She wouldn't do that."

"Maybe she's a slut like her mother."

Alice blinked, wiping her eyes once more as she continued to listen to the girls as they walked out of their stalls.

"You're evil," Lili said.

"Please, it's a common fact," Elizabeta said. "Her mother was a tramp."

"Cut her some slack! She found her mother butchered!"

"And it fucked her up royally!" Elizabeta said. "Think about it. Her mother's death left her disturbed and lonely. She's delusional too! So, one day she snaps and kills the people she wants but who have a life she could never have!"

"Where do you get this tripe?" Lili asked.

"Jeremy Kyle."

Lili sighed again, both girls leaving the bathroom. Alice walked out of the stall, wiping her eyes again. How dare they talk about her mother like that? She sighed and looked in the mirror again. Was her mother really that bad? Had she had some other life away from her family.

"Alice…"

The girl jumped and looked around as the whisper happened, looking at a stall and seeing a man get down from a toilet seat. A man in a black cloak. She ran for the door, narrowly escaping the room as the man slashed at her with a knife, looking back and seeing the pure white mask. She ran down the corridor towards her next lesson, seeing Gilberte stood outside. The Prussian girl looked up as the Brit ran over to her, seeing the petrified expression on her face.

"What happened?" she asked.

"T-the m-man! H-he was in t-the b-bathroom! A-attacked me!"

Gilberte pulled Alice into a tight hug. "Shhh, it was just some sick fuck having a laugh…"

"No, it was him, Gil… I know it."

They both looked up as the speakers in the hall sounded, VP Beilschmidt's voice ringing through.

"_Due to the unfortunate events of the past few days, the school will be closing in 30 minutes for the week. You have this time to collect your belongings and leave. A curfew has been set in place for 9pm which you will be recommended to follow. Work shall be sent home to you for the time the school is shut._"

"Thanks, Grandpa!" Gilberte grinned. "Well, you heard the man, let's scram!"

Alice nodded, wanting nothing more than to get out of that building. She walked out with Gilberte, having already got what they needed, and started to walk home. Alfred and Matthew ran up behind them, Alice jumping slightly but relaxing against Alfred as his arm went around her.

"We're all going to hang out my house for a bit tonight before curfew," Alfred said. "You know, just relaxing after what happened."

"Sounds fun…" Alice said. "I'm just not sure about walking home in the dark alone…"

"You can come to my house!" Gilberte smiled. "Mutti won't mind. She likes you! You're coming with me now so it'll be awesome!"

"Okay, whatever," Alice said.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Back at the school, VP Beilschmidt was looking at one of the confiscated Ghostface masks. Sometimes he wondered what went on in the heads of some of the students; what could possibly possess them to run around like that when 2 students were dead and one more had been attack? He just hoped that Romulus was doing okay after the death of his granddaughter. Sighing, he put the mask back onto his desk with the other 3.

But then there was a knock on his door.

He walked over to it and looked outside, seeing no one was in there. He walked out into the corridor and had a better look, but only the janitor was out there.

"Verdammt kleinen Scheißer…" Beilschmidt muttered, the janitor looking up and scowling at him.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"Not you…"

"Prick."

Beilschmidt scowled back at him and then walked into the office, shutting the door behind him and walking over to the desk. However, the Ghostface killer ran out from behind it, jumping him and stabbing him repeatedly in the neck and chest.

_**Notes:**_

_Me: So, a lot happened in this chapter. Police, phone calls, pranksters, bitchy girls, a planned hang out and a murder. How will Ludwig and Gilberte react to their grandfather being murdered? What will happen at the hang out? Will anyone else day? Keep on reviewing and tell me who you think is behind the mask! _


	6. Chapter 5

_**Scream**_

_**Chapter Five**_

Unaware of the incident at the school, Gilberte and Alice were sat on the wooden porch of the older girl's family home. They were changed and ready to go Alfred's home later that evening, but Alice was still shaken by the attack in the bathroom and everything that she had heard Elizabeta say about her mother. Gilberte looked at her friend tentatively, seeing that she was staring out at the forest nearby knowing that Alfred's house was at least 30 minutes up the road from them. She could see that haunted look in her friends eyes, sighing softly and sitting next to her.

"Alice…" she said. "Look… What if Norman Dee is telling the truth? Maybe he was having an affair with your mum. I mean, your dad is always out of town on business… Maybe your mum was just a very unhappy woman…"

"If they were having an affair, how come Dee couldn't prove it in court?" Alice snapped.

"Well, you can't prove a rumour," Gilberte said carefully. "That's why it's called a rumour."

"Right, created by that tabloid twit, Mary…"

"It goes back further than that, Aly… There's been talk of other men…"

"And you believe it?"

"Well, you can only hear stuff from the phone hacking story so many times before you got to start believing them… I'm sorry…"

Alice sighed, knowing in the back of her mind that Gilberte was right. It didn't make it hurt any less though. "Y-you know… if I was wrong about Norman Dee… the killer's still out there…"

"Don't go there, Aly," Gilberte said. "You're starting to sound like a Wes Craven film or something… Don't freak yourself out, okay? We've got a long night tonight." Alice nodded and smiled at her friend. Gilberte grinned and put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Besides, you've got to look good for Alfred and I may try and get lucky with his brother so…"

Alice laughed. "I love you, Gil. Only you could think about having sex when there's a killer on the loose!"

Gilberte smirked. "What? It's my natural charm, and Mattie's not as innocent as he lets on to be."

"Don't let Alfred hear that," Alice chuckled as the pair stood up. "He's so protective over Matthew."

"I am so teasing him tonight then."

"Please don't be too loud… I don't want to hear you and Matthew getting lucky while we're watching the movies…"

Gilberte laughed and steered her into the house, neither girls seeing the Ghostface killer run through the trees near the house.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **_

Alfred walked through the aisles of the DVD store, looking at all the old and new horror movies that were on sale. Matthew was walking with him, sighing at his brother's choices.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"Horror movies?" Matthew asked incredulously. "You cry at horror movies and your girlfriend has been attacked by the damn psycho that's on the loose!"

"So…?"

"Idiot!"

Alfred chuckled and then looked around, spotting Francis stood at the end of the aisle looking at horror movies too.

"Now, that's in bad taste," Alfred said.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"If you were the only suspect in a senseless bloodbath, would you be standing in the horror section?"

"What? It was just a misunderstanding. He didn't do anything," Matthew said.

"Bullshit," Alfred said, picking up another DVD. "You're such a lap dog… He's got killer printed all over his forehead. And maybe rapist…"

"Oh really?" Matthew said. "Well how come the cops let him go, smart guy?"

"Cause they obviously they don't watch enough horror movies!" Alfred said, ignoring the roll of his brother's eyes. "This is standard horror movie stuff! Prom night revisited!"

"Yeah? Why would he want to kill Alice?"

"She dumped him, asshole."

"Oh."

"It's normally something so simple!" Alfred said, jumping as he felt an arm draped over his shoulders.

"Well, 'ow do we know it is not you zat is ze killer, Alfred?" said the French boy, looking at Alfred as he tried to shift away from him.

"Francis…"

"Maybe your movie filled mind lost it's reality button," Francis continued. "Ever think of zat?"

"You're absolutely right, I'm the first to admit it," Alfred said calmly. "If this was a scary movie I would be the chief suspect."

Francis looked the American up and down for a moment longer before walking away, leaving the brothers stood watching him in confusion. After a while, Alfred finally turned back around to face Matthew with a serious look on his face.

"You're tell me _that_ is not a killer?"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Having offered to bring some food to the hang out, Alice and Gilberte were now walking around the town with Ludwig trying to find at least one store that was still open. However, because of the curfew, many of the stores were closed or just starting to turn people away. The streets were practically empty except for the three teenagers, seeming more like a ghost town than a normally bustling multicultural hot spot.

"Sure is quiet," Alice observed. "God, look at this place… It's like the town of the 'Dreaded Sun Down'."

"I saw that movie," Ludwig said. "I think it was about a killer in Texas…"

Gilberte rolled her eyes. "Hey, Aly, just think if they make a movie about you! Who's gonna play you?"

"I shudder to think…" Alice said.

"Reese Witherspoon?" Ludwig suggested.

"The fuck…?" Gilberte said, looking at her brother.

"She's got a similar look to Alice…"

"Whatever, West…"

Ludwig looked around and spotted Officer Neal standing outside of the station with a colleague getting ready to patrol for curfew. "I'm just going to be a few minutes," he said. "Don't go too far."

Alice nodded, walking into a store with Gilberte to pick up some food.

"Is Francis going to be there tonight?" she asked, picking up a couple of packets of crisps.

"He'd better not be," Gilberte said. "I told Mattie to keep his mouth shut about it. I think we can live without the molestation for one night."

"He's such a creep…" Alice said, watching as Gilberte got some strawberry ice cream from a freezer.

"You are so much better with Alfred," the Prussian smiled, closing the freezer door. Neither girl noticed as they walked to the counter the reflection of the Ghostface killer's mask in the glass.

Outside with Ludwig, the German boy hurried up the street and walked over to Officer Neal. The older officer looked around at him, sipping the last of his coffee before throwing the cup into the bin.

"Ludwig, where the hell have you been?"

"I was keeping an eye on Alice like you said," he said, noticing that Officer Neal had lit up a cigarette. "I thought you'd quit?"

"I did," Neal said. "But… Damn it, Ludwig… The phone company just emailed us… Those phone calls are listed to James Kirkland. Alice's father! He made those calls with the mobile phone, it's been confirmed."

"There's no way it could have been cloned?"

"There's more… Guess what tomorrow is?" Neal said.

"What?"

"The anniversary of his wife's death. We'll keep the road blocks and curfew in effect through the night. If he's not picked up by morning, we'll do a house-to-house… Where's Alice?"

"She's with my sister," Ludwig said. "Do you want me to bring her in?"

"No… Not just yet… Let's find James first, make sure he's our man. You stay close to Alice. Don't let her out of your sight."

"Yes, Sir."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A little while later, the trio were walking up the path towards Alfred's home. Alice was a little excited as to what she would find there as she had never been to his house before. Gilberte knew already, of course, because of Matthew, but wouldn't tell Alice anything about it.

It was a large, grand house, with a big front porch, a garage, and 3 floors (one of which Alice assumed was an attic). It was a very pretty home, somewhat like something she had seen in an American television show and she thought that it suited Alfred perfectly. They found that the door was unlocked, so knocked it and then walked inside. People were already there, sat in the living room watching TV and drinking what Alice soon discovered to be beer and WKD. Some people gave her weird looks, but they walked straight through to the kitchen where they found the boys cooking some pizzas for the evening and putting together food bowls. Alice smiled and put the ice cream in the freezer, the smile growing as she felt Alfred's arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Evening," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Good evening," Alice smiled, turning in his arms and looking up at him.

Everyone looked around when they heard a timid knocking at the door, Ludwig moving to open it and getting a surprise when Feliciana smiled up at him.

"Feli," he said, the two girls in the kitchen looking at each other and heading over to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Ve~, I was bored in the house and it was so lonely… Grandpa Rome wasn't very happy about… about Lovi and knew I was upset… He heard about the hang out and said I should come see you guys," Feli said, smiling and looking at Alice. "I heard what happened to you, Aly. I'm so sorry."

Alice was taken aback but patted the Italian girl on the arm. "Don't worry."

Feli smiled and moved into the other room with them, Kiku looking up from his spot on the floor and bowing his head towards Feli in a sign of respect. Alfred brought the food into the room and the started flicking through the DVDs he'd bought.

"Okay! How many for 'Evil Dead'? One… Two… Okay, how many for 'Hellraiser'?"

"The Fog, Terror Train, Prom Night…" Alice read from the DVDs. "How come Jamie Lee Curtis is in all of these movies?"

"She's the Scream Queen!" Alfred said like it was completely obvious.

"With a set of lungs like that she should be," Matthew said.

"Tits, see?" Gilberte said, rolling her eyes as the boys smirked.

In the end, after flicking through various disks, the teenagers decided on a film and were now sitting comfortably and watching it; jumping every so often. Alice turned to Ludwig, seeing him on his mobile.

"Ludwig," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Have they found my Dad yet?"

Ludwig paused for a moment. "Not yet, I'm afraid."

"Should I be worried…?"

"Not yet."

Gilberte sighed as she sipped the rest of her drink, looking at the empty glass bottle that had once held a lovely amount of blue WDK. "I'm getting another drink… Anyone want one while I'm in the garage?"

"Please," Matthew smiled.

Gilberte smiled and kissed him before walking into the kitchen and through the side door into the garage. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a couple of bottles, turning around and heading back to the door. She turned the handle carefully, but found that it had been locked. Behind her, something knocked over some gardening tools making the crash to the floor. She jumped and dropped one of the bottles, seeing a cat run through the flap in the garage door.

"Shit…" she muttered. "HEY SHITHEADS!" She sighed when no one replied, trying the lights but finding that they didn't work. Shaking her head, she flicked the other switch and started to open the garage door so she could walk around the outside. However, just as she was about to duck underneath the door started to lower itself. She jumped back slightly, turning around and spotting someone stood by the door with their hand on the switch. Someone in a black cloak and white mask.

_**Notes:**_

_**I am so sorry for such a delay on this story! I just got bogged down with adjusting to college! But here is the update as promised! Anyways, cliffhanger! Fem!Prussia is trapped with our masked guy! Whatever shall happen? Keep reviewing and stuff to find out next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Scream**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Gilberte stared at the figure stood by the door, her hands shaking every so slightly from the initial shock. But, after taking a deep breath, she looked more closely at the costumed person and shook her head.

"Hello?" she asked, seeing if he would give her a response. He didn't. "Shit… Is that you, Alfred?" Ghostface shook his head. "Cute, what movie is this from? Cos it sucks. You should just go back to Alice." Ghostface continued to stare blankly at her, so she moved forwards. "Lose the costume! If Alice sees it she'll flip!" Ghost face shook his head again. "Oh, you wanna play psycho killer?" A nod. "Can I be the helpless victim?"

Ghostface walked towards her slightly down the stares, keeping his soulless black eyes holes focused on her. Gilberte watched him and smirked sarcastically.

"Okay, let's see… 'Oh, no Mr. Ghostface! Don't kill me! I want to be in the sequel!'" Gilberte said, pulling a terrified face and raising the pitch of her voice in mock horror. Ghostface continued to move towards her, so Gilberte simply tried to push past him towards the door but he wouldn't let her move. "Cut Casper, that's a wrap! Dude, what the fuck are you doing?"

Ghostface tilted his head and the drew a shiny blade quickly from his cloak, slicing it across Gilberte's forearm and making her scream and drop the bottles she'd been carrying; the liquids flowing across the floor. She moved backwards quickly, falling backwards onto a chair. Ghostface chased after her, Gilberte getting to her feet quickly and running past the fridge. She slipped slightly on the wet floor, grabbing hold of the freezer handle and opening it. She gained her balance swiftly, slamming the door against Ghostface's head. She watched him fall to the floor, grabbing a few bottles and throwing them at him as he got back onto his feet and followed her.

"Fucker!" she shouted, managing to get a head shot. She ran over to the garage door, trying to get through the cat flap in a last bid at escape. Ghostface however saw his golden opportunity and ran to the switch by the locked door, flicking it up and started to open the door. Gilberte screamed and struggled in the void air, trying to get out of the flap. She looked up and screamed more, all sound stopping from her as the gears in the door whirred and her head got squashed against the roof; her neck snapping, leaving her dangling lifelessly. Ghostface looked at her for a moment more, then opened the other door and walked into the house.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Inside the house, none of the teenagers were aware of the horror in the garage; each of them getting ready to go home or to each others homes for the curfew. Alice sighed and looked around for Gilberte a little bit, eventually stopping by the front door.

"GILBERTE!" she called out. "Come on!" She sighed and looked around as Alfred and Matthew walked over to her. "Do you know where she is?" Both boys shook their heads, making her sigh even more.

"Boo!"

Alice jumped and looked around, seeing Francis stood in the doorway of the house with a smile on his face. Alfred moved over to Alice defensively, Matthew smiling and letting Francis into the house. He rolled his eyes at the looks from Alice and Alfred.

"He our cousin," Matthew said.

"I was 'oping to talk to Alice alone," Francis said. "I know zat wiz everything 'appening you do not trust me, but…"

"No," Alice sighed. "Just leave me alone."

Alfred looked at her for a moment but saw the look on Alice's face which meant that she wasn't entirely happy with the situation either. However, Matthew let the French boy into the house; Francis smiling and heading inside. Alfred sighed and looked at the remaining people in the living room, smiling slightly as they jumped at the movie they were watching. He looked around as the phone rang, picking it up and listening to the voice at the end of the line.

"Shit… Really? No…" The other teens looked around at him as he hung up. "Guys… They found Vice Principle Beilschmidt dead! He was gutted and hung on the goal posts in the rugby field!"

The faces of the other teens lit up, all of them getting up and running to the door. They hurried outside all of them cheering and shouting out about how cool it would be to see a corpse. Alice sighed and went to sit in the living room with Alfred, leaning against him on the sofa and watching the rest of the film as Matthew and Francis talked in the kitchen.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Outside, Ludwig was walking down the secluded path back to their homes with Feliciana; the Italian girl looking a little brighter after spending time with her friends. Ludwig put his arm around Feli, the girl looking up at him and kissing his cheek. They looked around when they heard a noise, jumping out of the way as the group of teenagers ran towards them. Feli squeaked and pressed against Ludwig as they rolled down a hill into the woods behind the house, looking up at him as they landed on their backs.

"I'm sorry," Ludwig said, looking down at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Feli said quietly, holding his face and pulling him down for a kiss. Ludwig smiled and pulled back, looking up in shock.

"Feli…" he said, getting off of her and pointing.

"What is it?" the girl asked, sitting up and looking in the direction Ludwig was. She saw a car. "Is there anyone in it…?"

"No," Ludwig said. "But that's James Kirkland's car…"

"Alice's Dad?"

"Ja… Shit, what's he doing here?" Ludwig said. "We've got to get back!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

In the house, Alfred and Alice looked around from their spot on the sofa as Francis walked into the living room. He smiled at them and stood by the doorway with his arms folded.

"What's up, French Fry?" Alfred asked.

"Just wondering 'ow it was you two got togezer," Francis shrugged. "Not zat you don't look adorable."

Alice rolled her eyes, Alfred sighing.

"Where's Matthew?" Alice asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Getting a drink," Francis said. "Now about you two-"

"Look," Alfred said. "Just shut up…" He looked around when a noise happened; stones being thrown at the window. "I'll be right back…" he said, getting up and walking out the front door to check.

Alice watched him go and then turned to look at Francis.

"So," she said. "Who'd you call?"

"What?" Francis asked, confused for a moment.

"Um… Well, when you're arrested you're allowed a phone call," Alice said. "I was just curious, who'd you call?"

"I called my Dad."

"No, I saw Officer Neal call your Dad. I saw him."

"Oui, but when I called zere wasn't an answer," Francis said, looking at her for a moment before it finally clicked. "You still zink it was me?"

"I was just thinking if it was you, it would be a clever way to throw me off track. You know, to use your one phone call to call me so I wouldn't think it was you."

"What do I need to do to prove it wasn't me?" Francis asked, watching as Alice's eyes started to show fear.

"Look out!" she screamed.

Francis turned around, but it was too late; Ghostface had walked into the living room and started slashing at his chest. Alice screamed and got up from the sofa, backing away as Francis turned back to her with blood pouring from his mouth and chest.

"Aly…" he said before collapsing to the floor.

Alice screamed again and ran as Ghostface chased after her, heading through the kitchen and towards the staircase. She hurried upstairs, slamming doors behind her through the large winding building, finally managing to get up into the attic. She shut the door behind her, looking around before jamming a surf board across the door and keeping it shut as the killer started to bang on the door to get it open. Alice ran over to the window and opened it, looking outside and seeing Ludwig and Feli in the distance.

"HELP!" she screamed. "HELP!" She saw them look up at her and start running towards the house, sighing and turning around to see Ghostface breaking through the door and hurrying to grab her. Unfortunately for him, his aim was off and Alice fell from the window; landing on the cloth of the cover of the back porch and rolling off of it onto the grass. She was right by the garage, screaming as she saw Gilberte hanging from the door. Alice looked up and saw the killer wasn't in the window anymore, so ran around to the front of the house and finding Ludwig and Feli no where in sight.

"Aly!"

Alice looked around and saw Ludwig stood in the doorway of the house.

"Ludwig!" she said. "Where's Feli?"

"She went back to find help," Ludwig said, going to take a step forwards but faltering.

"Ludwig?" Alice asked, screaming as he fell forwards onto the porch with a knife sticking out of his back. There was no sign of Ghostface though. Shaking and with little other options, Alice walked tentatively towards the house. She looked around carefully, thanking God her boyfriend was American; there was a loaded gun in the draw of the unit by the door.

Jumping and screaming, she looked around as a noise happened by the front door seeing both Matthew and Alfred hurrying over to it from the outside.

"ALY! ALY!" Alfred shouted. "We gotta get the fuck out of here!"

"Stop!" Alice said, pointing the gun at them both.

"Don't shoot," Alfred said, staring at the gun. "It's me… I found Gilberte dead… I think Matt or Francis did it!"

"Don't listen to him," Matthew said.

Alice pointed to Francis on the floor, the twins looking at the body and then each other.

"He killed Francis and Gilberte," Matthew said. "He killed our cousin and my girlfriend!"

"No I didn't!" Alfred snapped.

"FUCK YOU BOTH!" Alice screamed, slamming the door shut in their faces and locking it; unable to process who to trust. She covered her mouth and cried slightly, trying to block out the sounds of her boyfriend and his brother banging on the door.

Then she heard a gasp.

Francis groaned and rolled onto his back, looking over at Alice weakly.

"Al…"

"Francis…" she said, moving over to him. "Are you okay? I thought you were dead…"

"Not quite…" he winced, the girl helping him to sit up. "Give me the gun…"

Alice, still not thinking straight, gave him the gun and watched him stand up. She gasped and looked around as Alfred ran in from the kitchen having remembered the backdoor.

"Help!" he said. "Please! It's Matt! He's flipped out, totally gone mad!"

Alice went to move over to him seeing the look of pure fear and sincerity in his eyes, but Francis pushed her back against the door smirking evilly at him.

"We all go a little mad sometimes," he said, pointing the gun at the American and shooting him in the side making him fly back into the unit and to the floor. "Anthony Perkins, Psycho."

"ALFRED!" Alice screamed, she looked at Francis and saw him licking blood from his fingers.

"Corn syrup," he smirked. "The same stuff they used as pig's blood in Carrie."

Alice backed up away from him, bumping into something and turning to see Matthew.

"Matt, help me," she said.

Matthew looked at her and then smirked and held up a voice changer, pressing the button and speaking through it with the voice of the killer. "Surprise, Alice."

"No…" Alice said, shaking her head. "Why are you doing all of this?"

"We're going to play a little game," Matthew smirked, both he and Francis moving in on both angles; effectively capturing Alice.

"It's a fun game," Francis smirked. "We ask a question, you get it right; you die. You get it wrong, you die. Simple."

"Fuck you…"

"Nah, that ship's sailed," Francis said.

"You'll never get away with this," Alice said.

"Tell that to Norman Dee," Francis replied. "You wouldn't believe how easy he was to frame."

_**Notes:**_

_**Me: Okay, so how many of you honestly saw that coming? I mean, I saw lots of you commenting that Alfred was the killer. How many of you suspected two killers? And that sweet little Mattie was one? Francis too? Yeah, throw away any thought of them being weak; both can kick arse when needed. Anyways, review and find out soon what'll happen to everyone. Who's really dead? Who's going to die? And why did Francis kill Alice's mother?**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Scream**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Alice stared at Francis for a moment. Did he really just say what she thought he had? He had framed Norman Dee for the murder of her mother… But then that would mean…

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you kill my mother?"

"You 'ear zat Matthew?" Francis said, looking at his cousin. "I zink she wants a motive. I don't really believe in motives, Aly. Did Norman Bates have a motive?"

"No," Matthew said.

"Did zey ever really decide why 'annibal Lector liked to eat people? I don't zink so! It's a lot scarier when zere is no motive, Alice," Francis said. "We did your mozer a favour. Zat woman was a slut-bag 'ore 'oo flashed her shit all over town like she was Katie Price or something! Oui… we put 'er out of 'er misery."

"Let's face it, Aly," Matthew said. "Your mother was no Katie Price."

"Is zat enough motive for you?" Francis asked. "'ow about zis? Your slut mozer was fucking my fazer. She's ze reason my mozer moved away and abandoned me."

Alice looked up at Matthew, seeing that he too was surprised by this revelation. This was nothing that he knew about, but he continued to do as he was told and took the gun to hold to Alice's back.

"'ow's zat for a motive," Francis continued. "Maternal abandonment causes serious deviant behaviour. It certainly fucked you up. It caused you to date a psychopath. Now, let's pretend it's all one big scary movie. 'ow do you zink it's going to end?"

Matthew grinned wickedly and put the gun down on the counter in the kitchen by the door to the hallway. "Oh! This is the greatest part!" he smirked at Alice. "You're going to love this! It's a scream, baby." He hurried out of the room, leaving Francis to hold Alice.

"You know what time it is, Alice?" he asked, leaning by the girl's ear as she tried to move away. "It's after midnight. It's your mozer's anniversary. We killed her exactly one year ago today."

"ATTENTION!" came Matthew voice, louder than Alice had ever heard him before. She looked over at him as he walked through the door, her eyes widening at the sight of her father tied up in a thick tape.

"Daddy…" she said, trying to get to him. Francis held her back, letting her watch as Matthew put the voice changer into James' top pocket along with his mobile phone.

"Got the ending figured out yet, Alice?" Francis asked, kissing her neck and making her cringe.

"Come on, Alice!" Matthew smirked. "You think about it now, huh? You're Daddy's the chief suspect! We cloned his phone! All the evidence is right there, baby!"

"What if Daddy snapped?" Francis smirked. "Your mozer's anniversary set 'im off and 'e went on a killing spree after abandoning 'is little boy at 'is eldest child's 'ome. 'e kills everyone. Except for Matthew and I; we're left for dead. Zen 'e kills you and shoots 'imself in ze 'ead. Perfect ending."

"Now for the next fun bit," Matthew smirked.

Alice watched in horror as Francis moved over to him with a carving knife, stabbing him in the side. Matthew shouted in agony, but wiped his face with his blood covered hand and took the knife from the French boy. He then stabbed him a couple of times, both boys now bleeding.

"You see Alice!" Matthew said. "Everyone dies but us! We get to carry on and plan the sequel. Cause let's face it, baby, these days you gotta have a sequel."

"You sick fucks have seen too many movies!" Alice said, wincing as Francis stabbed Matthew again. She tried to see a way out but knew she'd either get stabbed or they'd murder her father while she ran.

"Don't blame the movies, Alice," Francis said. "The movies don't create psychos; movies make the psychos more creative. Matt… go get the gun… and I'll untie James…"

Matthew nodded and walked numbly over to the kitchen side but found the gun to be missing. "Uh… Houston, we have a problem here."

"What?" Francis asked.

"The gun… I put it here but it's gone!"

"Where the fuck is it?" Francis asked.

Both boys looked up as they heard footsteps, seeing Feliciana holding the gun towards them with shaking hands.

"Right here, arseholes," she said.

"Shit…" Matthew said. "I knew we forgot someone…"

"I've got an ending for you. The timid Italian girl comes back and stumbled on to you two dipshits, finds the gun, foils your plan and saves the day."

"I like that ending," Alice said.

"I know something you don't," Francis said. He walked towards her, Feli trying to shoot him but nothing happened. Francis kicked her out of the open front door, watching her hit the pole of the front porch before falling to the ground unconscious next to Ludwig. "It works better without the safety on," Francis smirked, taking the gun and pointing it at the couple on the floor. "Ciao."

"Shit!"

Francis looked around and walked back into the house after Matthew shouted, looking into the kitchen with him and finding Alice and James were gone. "Fuck, where are they?"

"I don't know," Matthew said. "But… shit… I think I'm dying here, man…"

Francis moved over to his cousin and checked out his wounds, seeing that he did indeed cut a little too deep. It wouldn't be fatal unless they didn't finish Alice off in the next ten or so minutes.

"Look, Matt," Francis said. "We need to find Alice."

Then the phone started to ring. Francis picked up the receiver as Matthew sat down by the kitchen counter.

"'ello?" Francis asked.

"Are you alone in the house?" came a warped voice. Francis glared at the phone, knowing that it was Alice.

"Bitch! Where ze fuck are you?"

"Not so fast I wasn't to play a little game, it's called…" Alice paused, stopping using the voice changer. "…guess who just called the police and reported your sorry mother-fucking arse!"

"Find her, idiot!" Francis snapped at Matthew.

"I can't, Francis! You cut me too deep…"

Francis shouted in frustration and threw the phone at his cousin. "Talk to 'er zen!" he snapped before running away to look for Alice.

"Hello?" Matthew asked numbly into the phone.

"Oh, Matt, Matt, Matt…" Alice sighed. "What's your motive? Francis has got one, the police are on their way. What are you going to tell them? I mean, you've killed your brother, Matthew. Why? Why'd you let Alfred get shot in cold blood?"

"Peer pressure; I'm far too sensitive…" Matthew said.

Francis ran back into the room and snatched the phone from his cousin. "I'm going to rip you up, bitch! Just like your fucking mozer!"

"You've got to find me first, you pansy-arse mummy's boy!" Alice taunted.

Francis groaned in frustration once more, hitting Matthew around the head with the phone.

"Fuck! Oh, you fucker! You hit me with the phone, dick!" Matthew snapped.

Francis rolled his eyes and hurried off to continue searching, so Matthew put the phone to his ear once more.

"Did you really call the police?" he asked.

"You bet your sorry arse I did," Alice said.

"My mom and dad are going to be so mad at me…" Matthew cried.

Francis walked tentatively along the corridor, taking a moment to look down at Alfred's body. He walked closer to the other kitchen entrance, looking into the cupboard under the stairs and seeing nothing there. He turned away to carry on searching, but suddenly he got pinned to the wall with the tip of an umbrella sticking just under his ribs. He looked at the white mask that he'd been wearing for so long and glared.

"Bitch…" he groaned, falling to the floor. Alice pulled the mask and cloak off, looking down at the French boy. However, she got a shock as Matthew ran at her from the kitchen and tackled her into the living room. They rolled along the floor and fought, Alice managing to get the upper hand by slamming a vase over the Canadian's head.

"OW!"

Alice scrambled to her feet and moved out of his reach behind the TV set that was still playing one of Alfred's horror DVDs.

"I always had a thing for you, Aly," Matthew said, looking up at her.

"In your dreams," Alice replied, pushing the TV set onto his head and watching as he squirmed as the electrics fried him. She walked out into the hallway solemnly, kneeling next to Alfred and holding his face gently. "Oh, Al…" she sniffed, a tear rolling down her cheek. She smoothed his skin, her fingers brushing against his neck. She paused.

He had a pulse.

Frantically, she rolled him onto his back and tapped his face. "Alfred! Al, please wake up!" She smiled as Alfred groaned and opened his eyes, looking up at Alice blood and tear stained face and sitting up to hug her.

"Alice…" he breathed, nuzzling her neck. "Are you okay? What happened? Where are Matt and Francis?"

Alice played with the hair at the back of his head soothingly. "It's all okay now… Everything's okay… The police are coming… an ambulance is coming… Everything's fine…"

"Are you hurt?"

"Nothing some relaxation can't fix," Alice smiled softly, helping him to his feet.

Alfred smiled, but then got knocked to the ground as Francis tackled Alice to the ground.

"Fucker…" he hissed. "Say 'ello to your mozer!"

Alice closed her eyes, but suddenly a gun shot sounded and Francis fell away from her with a gun shot in his chest. Alice scrambled over to Alfred and helped him up, both looking at the front door and seeing Feli pointing the gun at Francis.

"Guess I remembered the safety that time, bastard."

"Is Ludwig okay?" Alice asked, smiling as Feli nodded.

"Si, he's just out cold…" the Italian replied, handing Alice the gun. The trio walked carefully over to Francis, watching him lay still on the floor by the umbrella.

"Careful," Alfred said. "This is the moment when the supposedly dead killer comes back to life for one last scare."

They yelled as Francis indeed opened his eyes and popped back up, only for Alice to shoot him square in the forehead.

"Not in my movie," she said.

The trio shouted and got another scare as James burst out of the cupboard under the stairs, still bound and gagged and looking at Alice with worry evident in his eyes.

"Dad…" Alice sighed, handing Alfred the gun and hurrying to her father's side. She took the tape off of his mouth.

"Ow… Ah…" he gasped, making Alice chuckle slightly. "Aly, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad. You?"

"Now I know you're safe."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

After a couple of weeks of investigation, the case was finally closed. Norman Dee was released from prison, Alice going to see him to apologise. She was pleased when Norman smiled and forgave.

"If I were in your shoes I would have done the same thing," he said.

It was fairly depressing for a little while as many funerals happened in a matter of days. Lovina's came first, followed by Antonio's. Then came Gilberte's and VP Beilschmidt's (that was a hard one to sit through, Alice and Feli sitting on either side of Ludwig as small comfort for him), then Francis' (though no one went), and finally Matthew's.

After everyone had left Matthew's graveside, Alfred stood in front of his brother's coffin and stared at the wooden box that held his brother. He was dressed in a black suit and tie, but nothing seemed to feel right. He let a tear fall to the floor, still not able to comprehend why all of those events had happened. He sniffed and looked to his right as he felt a dainty hand slip into his own, putting his arm around Alice as she moved closer to him in her black dress.

"I'm so sorry," she said, looking up at him.

Alfred lent down and kissed her softly. "Like you said, everything's going to be okay."

Alice nodded and looked behind them. Alfred's mother and father were stood close together next to James, Scott and Peter. They were stood talking to one another, everything seeming moderately normal once more.

"Come on, you," Alice said, kissing his cheek with a smile forming on her face. "We have a history project to finish."

Alfred chuckled and hugged her for her attempt at cheering him up. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Yeah, sure. But I think your older brother may be after my blood first."

"Not funny," Alice smiled.

"No really look!"

"I know," Alice chuckled, putting her arm around his waist as he put his arm around her shoulder. The pair walked away from the graveside and back over to their families, attempting to put the past behind them and move on.

_**Notes:**_

_Me: The end. I hope that you enjoyed this gory horrific story. I morbidly enjoyed writing it and sharing it with you. So, Alice, Alfred, Ludwig and Feliciana survived. Poor Mattie, so screwed up. Francis… Well, what can I say? If you were looking for a smut scene, then review and I will write one separately but I think it's safer to keep it that way in case people don't want it. Anyway, look out for my Halloween fic soon, plus The Kids From Yesterday (if you're okay with mpreg that is), and my next story that'll be up in the next few days. Ciao~! _


End file.
